


Маршмеллоу и овсяное печенье

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mid-Canon, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь Нино точно может сказать: Алья — его удача.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маршмеллоу и овсяное печенье

Нино сидит с Альей на скамейке у набережной, пьёт кофе из старбакса и уминает овсяное печенье — свежее, ароматное, с шоколадными шариками, отдающимися искристым вкусом на языке. В мягкой весенней тени разговор бежит непринуждённо и легко.

Алья хохочет, не замечая даже, как сползли на кончик носа очки, а Нино вторит ей и думает, как же ему, чёрт возьми, повезло. Алья, она же такая… красивая. Нет, слишком банально. Алья…

Будь он художником или хотя бы романтиком, он бы, пожалуй, сказал, что Алья — это ударная смесь из тропического солнца в зените и неоновых вывесок, зажигательной румбы и синтипанка, шипучих коктейлей и… и овсяного печенья, конечно.

Но для Нино всякие витиеватые сравнения — это тёмный лес. Если Нино спросить прямо, какая же она, Алья, он, пожалуй, ответит:

— Она улётная! Просто… вау!

Нино счастлив, что ему повезло как-то остаться наедине с Альей на целый вечер. Счастлив, как будто у него внутри роится много-много маленьких мыльных пузырей, заполняющих его хорошим настроением. Ведь если бы их не заперли тогда вместе, то они не сидели б сейчас на этой скамейке. Не обсуждали бы, какую музыку лучше использовать для юбилейной записи в её блоге; не обсуждали бы парочку новых веб-комиксов, прочитанных на этой неделе; не обсуждали бы… да ещё кучу всяких разных вещей.

Если бы — вот приставучая мысль! — то Нино до сих пор, трясясь и заикаясь, пытался бы сблизиться с Маринетт. Нет, она совсем не плохая, Маринетт тоже очень даже улётная, только по-другому. Она милая — это первое слово которое приходит на ум. А Алья…

Чёрт, да это всё равно что сравнивать маршмеллоу и печенье, ей богу!

Алья бойкая и решительная, Алья смеётся громко, но очень приятно, Алья излучает целеустремлённость и стойкость. Алья — это тот человек, с которым хочется стоять плечом к плечу… или просто пить кофе у набережной.

Что бы то ни было, теперь Нино точно может сказать: Алья — его удача.

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4018998


End file.
